theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Beware of the Ambush
This fanfiction was requested by a friend of mine, Aartistboy714. Special thanks. Please enjoy! Synopsis: When the Loud Family's van breaks down, the family ends up having to stay at a nice, old place called Camp Leaveandnevercomeagain. What could possibly go wrong? episode starts with the Loud Family driving in their van Rita: Honey, are you sure you know where we’re going? Lynn Sr.: Honey, I’m telling you, this GPS knows exactly where this campsite is. Rita: Last time you said that, we were just driving to DairyLand… and you drove us to outside of Royal Woods. Lynn Sr.: That was a long time ago! Rita: That was only a month ago honey. Lynn Sr.: Well what about you?! You ended up driving the kids into a junkyard instead of that fancy restaurant you managed to got a reservation to. Rita: You promised you wouldn’t speak about that!... pause Lori: Do either or you know where we’re going? Both: … no…. Lori: sarcastically Well that’s a good sign. GPS: Turn left at the next intersection. Lynn Sr.: GPS If we get lost I’m blaming you! GPS: Error. The current driver is not smart enough to find the correct destination. Lynn Sr.: Why you piece of-! Lincoln: the viewers You’re probably wondering where my family and I are going. Well, a few days ago, this one cereal brand we like was holding a contest where one lucky family can win a camping trip to camp Dannahowa, the coolest camp outside of Royal Woods! We had to find a purple ticket on top of one of the cereal box in order to win, and with a family as big as mine well… to a flashback, where all of the Loud kids bring in dozens of cereal boxes and start opening them crazily, making a huge mess of cereal everywhere. Lincoln: Do you guys see it? Lori: No! Luna: None in here bro! Lynn: Nothing! Lisa: Unfortunately, no. Lola: Maybe it’s in one of those! Lana: What about the ones in the corner?! Lincoln: Keep looking! digs crazily Leni: I found it! I found it! out ticket Loud kids gasp and cheer in unison Lincoln: It took us only 45 boxes to find it, but it was worth it in the end. The only problem now is trying to get there. Lynn Sr.: Okay. I think it’s working this time. Finally! GPS: Turn left at- Vanzilla break down and stops moving Lynn Sr.: Dang it… kids groan Rita: Oh dear. This is not good… Lincoln: What just happened? Lynn Sr.: Oh no… Vanzilla just broke down. Lori: You’re lying… Rita: No! Vanzilla just broke down all of the sudden! Lynn Sr.: The worst part is I can’t fix this! Lana: Let me take a look! inside Vanzilla Just as I thought, I think we pushed Vanzilla. Rita: WHAT? This cannot be happening now! We’re in the middle of nowhere! Lana: Don’t worry. I can fix Vanzilla. All I need to do is give Vanzilla a cool down and fix her up after. Lynn Sr.: You sure about that? Lana: Dad. Look who you’re talking to. I can fix anything with Vanzilla. Rita: You gotta hurry before we miss the camping day! Lana: Oooh. Bad news. It might take the entire day before I can get Vanzilla working again. kids groan Lana: Well what do you want me to do about it? Leni: What are we going to do now? Lori: Are we just gonna sleep in Vanzilla? Lola: Oh no! I am not doing that! Lucy: Me neither… ???: Well, why don’t you come stay here? Lincoln: Who are you exactly? ???: I’m Scoutmaster Stepanek. Leni: Your first name is Scoutmaster? Lori: No, Leni. That’s his title. Leni: Oh. Stepanek: My full name, if you must know, is Tom Stepanek. Anyways, I’m the owner of the campsite… Loud kids: Donnahowa?! Todd: Nope. Never heard of that. Loud kids: frown Todd: This is the famous campsite known as… Camp Leaveandnevercomebackagain! But most of us just call it Camp LANCBA lahn-kuhba. Leni: …I like the name. Camp Leaveandnevercomebackagain. I would call it LANCBA, but that’s really hard to say…. Stepanek: Why thank you. Ahem. Anyways, I heard you boys and girls need a place to stay after your van broke down. Lori: Yeah. Unfortunately… ???: Well, not to worry. We’re open! Why don’t you stay here for a while. Stepanek: Oh, where are my manners? This is Ben Bolde, my assistant. Ben: Hello! What are your names? Lincoln: I’m Lincoln. And these are my sisters… in Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lily, and our Mom and Dad, Rita and Lynn pants Man, that’s a mouthful. Lori: So, where are we going to sleep? Stepanek: Oh. Follow me! into campsite Lynn Sr.: You guys go on ahead. Your mother, Lana, and I are going to fix Vanzilla. himself Hopefully so we can get out of this swamp of a campsite. Lana: Uh, guys. We have bigger problems! Lynn Sr.: at GPS I blame you for this! it on ground GPS: You are not at your destination yet. Lynn Sr.: I can see that! Loud family, sans the parents and Lana, follows Scoutmaster Stepanek into the campsite. Lucy catches a glance at an old man with a laturn lurking behind the trees giving Lucy as glare. Lucy: Eeesh. Guys, who is that? There’s someone in the woods! and Loud kids look to the side, but the old man is gone Stepanek: I don’t see anything. Lincoln: Who are you talking about? Lucy: Are you kidding me? Stepanek: Not sure what you’re talking about. Lucy: There was literally some old guy holding a lantern looking at us funny! How did anyone else not see that? He was right there! He was holding a lantern! Stepanek: Must have seen a bear or something. Lucy: A bear?! How does that make it any better?! Lincoln: You see? Nothing to worry about. Totally safe. Loud kids (sans Lucy): Yeah! Lucy: …you’re joking. Right? I’m not the only who-? Stepanek: Attention campers! As much as I enjoy having a fun time, in this camp, there are rules that must be obeyed. Rule 1… gibberish in the background while the Loud kids listen in boredom catches a glance at the old man again in the background, he appears to be walking into a cabin suspiciously Lucy: Hey! You know what’s going on with that old guy?! Lincoln: Quiet, Lucy. We’re trying to listen! Lucy: But, Lincoln, there’s the old guy I was talking about! Lincoln: I’ll read your poems later! Lucy: This isn’t about my poems! There’s this creepy old guy at the cabin right there! What’s his deal! Lincoln: Lucy! I told you! Scoutmaster is trying to explain rules to us. Please be quiet. old man enters the cabin, and disappears from the scene Lucy: Grrrr. Stepanek: becomes strict AND rule number 21, whatever you do, DO NOT exit your cabins after midnight! Lola: Why not? Stepanek: We do not speak of that! But just be assured, if you do enter outside of your cabin after midnight, you will never be the same! Loud kids: shaking Ben: Sorry about that. He gets really strict about the time midnight. It’s best if you don’t ask him about it and just follow his final rule. He’s a really nice guy. He means well. Stepanek: cheery So… any questions? Lucy: her hand Stepanek: No? No questions at all?! Good! Lucy: Grrrr… Stepanek: Now then! That concludes our tour! Follow me to the cabins! Lucy: glances at the cabin with the old man Stepanek: Each of our small cabins can contain up to 4 people at a time. We have 4 cabins available. Make yourselves at home. whispers Ben, I need to talk to you for a bit. Ben: whispers Right away sir! two run off Stepanek: whispers Now Ben, whatever you do, you mustn’t tell our guests about… you know what. It’ll scare them away. We cannot get them curious. Ben: Don’t worry. The secret is safe with me. Stepanek: Great. Sssh. Lori: Alright gang. It’s settled then. Me, Leni, and Luna will take one cabin, Lincoln, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy will have to take another cabin, Lola, Lisa, and Lana, if she gets here in time, will sleep in another cabin, and Mom, Dad and Lily will sleep in the final cabin. Is that right? Loud kids: Yep! Lucy: I still think- Stepanek: So! Are we settled? Lori: Yep. We’re all good! Stepanek: Terrific! We must be on our way to the food hall! It’s just down this way! kids walk down to the food hall. Lucy is still doubtful about this campsite. Cut to that night where the kids are about to enter their cabins for sleep. Lincoln: Where are Mom and Dad? Lori: They’re still at the van? Seriously? Well, Lily will just have to sleep with us until then. Lily: Poo-poo. Lucy: Guys, I’ve been meaning to ask something for a while. What’s the deal with going outside after midnight. He seemed really strict about it. ???: I can tell you that! But you wouldn’t like it one bit… old man Lucy saw before appears Lucy: See I told you I saw someone! Lincoln: AH! Who are you?! ???: Name’s Todd. Todd Timbers. I’ve been livin’ next to the campsite for 20 years. I know what goes on around here. Don’t be fools. Lucy: I knew there was something fishy about this campsite! Todd: Do you really wanna know what happens after midnight?! Lincoln: Well… Todd: I’m gonna tell you anyway. Rumor has it that a creature lurks these very woods. A creature that is so hideous known as, “The Ambush”. Every night, as soons as the clock strikes twelve, a hideous beast begins lurking through this very campground. Some say it disguises itself as a tree or a bush and when its opponent gets closer, that’s when it attacks you. Scoutmaster was one of the few who witnessed this foul beast and ever since then, he has tried to keep all of his campers hidden from it. Sadly, no one obeys the rules of the campground. Many have snuck out of there cabins after twelve, and never came back. Some say the Ambush is “protecting its fellow animals of the camp”. Others and I believe it is out to find its next lunch and- Loud kids, sans Lucy, are leaving Todd: Hey! Where are all of you going?! Luna: Sorry dude. We’d love to hear your scary stories, but we’re not in the mood right now. yawns Lucy: Guys! I think this guy is on to something! Lincoln: We’ll listen tomorrow! Right now, we gotta get some shut eye… Todd: I warned you… I warned all of you! as he enters the cabin Lucy: Wait. I have questions. Lynn: You can ask him tomorrow Lucy. Lucy: You’re not concerned about a creature possibly eating us in our sleep?! Lincoln: I’m sure the guy’s just trying to scare us. Don’t worry. yawns I’m off to bed. See ya. Lucy: Sigh. I still have my doubts. to that night where the kids are sleeping in their cabins. Lucy, still curious about this monster, looks outside the window. Lucy: I just gotta know about this Ambush creature. Huh? sees something move in the bush. The bush suddenly disappears in a blink. Gasp. Lincoln. Get the others awake. There’s something you guys have to see. Lincoln: Groans Lucy, I know you’re really into that camp story, but can you save it for tomorrow? Lucy: This is serious Lincoln. There’s something you really need to see. Look! Lincoln: outside window You see? There’s nothing outside, just an ordinary bush giving us an angry glare in the back. Completely normal, Lucy… wait, what? bush gives off a threatening growl to Lincoln and Lucy through the window and runs off Lincoln: AHHH! It is real! Lucy: I told you there was something we needed to worry about. Lincoln: I’ll get the others. Lynn, Luan! You guys gotta get up now! Lynn: What now Lincoln?! Lincoln: The Ambush! It’s real! Lucy: I have the proof. Lynn a photo of the Ambush Lynn: Woah! Is that real?! Lucy: You bet it is. Lynn: Oh sweet! Lincoln: No, it’s not! There really is a monster lurking in this campsite! Lynn: Well why are you so worried about it? All we have to do is just stay inside these cabins and the monster would just leave us alone. You heard that creepy old guy. Lincoln: …Oh yeah. Why are we worrying about it Lucy? Lucy: Whenever I see a paranormal creature, I have to discover more about it. I just gotta know about it. Lincoln: Lucy… don’t you think your being a bit ridiculous? Lucy: Does this look like I’m being ridiculous? … Lincoln: Uh… I honestly cannot tell. Lynn: Heck, I can’t even tell what emotion your feeling right now. Lucy: I’m going out. You can come if you want to. Lincoln: Lucy, wait! Lucy: outside cabin Lincoln: What is she doing? She can’t go out now! Lynn: I’m more curious as to how she was able to change into her normal clothes from her PJs so quickly without us noticing… Lincoln:…Oh yeah. That is weird. But seriously, Do you think we should follow Lucy? Lynn: Uh, duh! She’s crazy! She’s gonna get herself hurt or something! Lincoln: Lucy, wait! Lynn: Yo, Luan! Get up! to outside Lucy: I’m gonna find out what the deal is! Lincoln: Lucy, wait! I’m coming with you! Good! Lynn: So am I. Lucy: Okay. But the three of us can’t solve this case together. We’re gonna need support. And I know just the person. on cabin door Lisa: door You ready to study the behaviors of this creature? Lucy: Oh yeah. Lincoln: Wait, how did Lisa know about this? Lisa: Lucy asked me about this creature, and I was willing to help her out with this investigation. Leni: Wait, you guys! I’m coming too! Lincoln: AH! Leni?! What are you doing here?! Leni: I heard we’re all gonna be some kind of group. Lincoln: You were eavesdropping us. Were you? Leni: Yep! I wanted to be a part of it, so here I am! smiles Lisa: Do you even know what we’re investigating? Leni: ...no. Lucy: Whatever, the more the merrier I guess. Leni: Oh… I might have told everyone else about it too. Luan, Luna, Lola, and Lily appear on the side too Lori: We want in! Lynn: Oh, boy. This is going to be a long investigation. Lincoln: Come on, guys. The more people involved, the quicker we can solve this. Lisa: Although I have my doubts, I guess we can do this together as a family. Lynn: So, where’s the dog? Lincoln: Dog? Lynn: Yeah. Usually with these mystery-solving groups, there’s usually a dog to serve as the quirky comic relief, right? Isn’t there? Lincoln: I guess, but we don’t have a dog right now. I would use Charles, but he is being babysat by Clyde right now. Lynn: Oh… Lucy: Never mind about the dog! Let’s just start investigating! Lynn: Where do we even start? a man swipes the 10 kids and runs into the mess hall Lincoln: Where are we?! lamp turns on and it is revealed to be Scoutmaster Loud kids: Scoutmaster Stepanek? Stepanek: What are you kids doing outside of the cabins?! Do you know how dangerous it is after midnight?! I specifically told you- Lucy: Don’t hide it Scoutmaster. We already know about it. Stepanek: Uh- Know about what? Loud kids: The Ambush. Lincoln: What?! Who told you?! Lucy: Some creepy old guy told us. Stepanek: Who?! Lucy: The guy with the lantern in the cabin over there. Stepanek: Oh… Todd. You know I never liked that guy. Always getting into trouble. Lincoln: Why are you keeping it a secret from us? Stepanek: You think a monster lurking these woods is going to get people to come over to Camp Leaveandnevercomebackagain? Loud kids: Oh. Stepanek: I know nothing about this foul beast. All I know is that is goes around scaring people around midnight. That’s why I keep you guys in your cabins after midnight and keep it a secret. Lucy: Well, you don’t need to worry about us. We’ll help you uncover what this beast is. Stepanek: Really? You’d do that for me? Well, I guess there’s no stopping you now. Lucy: Let’s go gang! Stepanek: Be careful out there! Oh dear… I hope they know what they’re getting into. Leni: into wall and falls over Lincoln: Oh, Leni, you klutz. laughs Lucy: No, but seriously, look out there! Loud kids look out and see the old man walking out of his cabin, leaving his lights on Lucy: Do you guys think we should start there? He seems to know a lot about the Ambush. Maybe we’ll get some information- Lincoln: Or we could start at the old man’s cabin. Maybe he has some information about the Ambush. gasps Maybe HE might be the Ambush! Lynn: Oh, good thinking Linc! Leni: Yeah, how’d you come up with such a good idea? Lincoln: They don’t call me the master of plans for nothing. Lucy: But that’s what I just- never mind. Let’s go. Loud kids walk outside slowly into the old man’s cabin Lucy: Alright, we’re in. Lynn: Now what? Lucy: We look around for clues. Half of us will take the front rooms, the other half will take the back rooms. Luna, Luan, Lily, and Lola head into the bedroom while Lucy, Lincoln, Lynn, Leni, and Lisa Lincoln: gasps Look at this! Lucy: You found something?! Lincoln: Look! This guy has an entire collection of the Beagles albums. Lynn: No way! Those are hard to find! Lincoln: I know! They are, like, so totally 80’s! Lucy: Hey, does anybody notice this really creepy image of the Ambush on this newspaper? Lincoln: OH man! I gotta play one of these. Lynn: If only this guy had a record player around here. Lucy: I mean. There is literally a picture of the Ambush in his full body right here. I think this would be important. Lincoln: Oh, here’s one! Lynn: Sweet! Put it in! Hurry! Lucy: WILL SOMEBODY JUST NOTICE THIS PICTURE ALREADY? Lynn: Sssh! Quiet Lucy, we’re trying to listen to this! Lucy: But… to newspaper monster… Lisa: What’s this?! newspaper It appears we’re not the only ones who know about this creature. It’s been on the news before. Lynn: Oh! Sweet! Nice job Lisa! Lincoln: Yeah! Lucy: Grrr… Lisa: Jinkies. This article dates back to 6 years ago. This creature's been here for a while… … Lincoln: …What did you say? Lisa: This articles dates- Lincoln: Nononono. Not that, the word you said before. Lisa: …jinkies? Lincoln: Yeah! …Jinkies?! What does that even mean? Lynn: Who says that? That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. Lisa: Well, I think it’s catchy! Leni: Guys, stop arguining you’re gonna get us- over bag and tumbles into the wall Lincoln: laughs That’s our Leni! five laugh Leni: Ow… Lisa: Huh? There’s also an article here about a brand new species of rabbits appearing in this campground too. Lori: Guys! You might wanna see this! out a bunch of animal traps Lucy: Animal traps? Why does he have those? Lincoln: I bet he’s trying to catch the Ambush. Lori: Yeah, well there’s that, and Luan kind of has one of the traps stuck to her… ahem… I should just go help her now. off Lucy: What was that about? Lincoln: At least we know why he knows so much about the Ambush. Lisa: And we can definitely confirm, Todd is not the Ambush. trap from outside Lincoln: What was that?! outside window Look! comes and grabs the animal from the cage. He then heads back to the cabin Lincoln: Oh no, he’s coming quick hide everyone! jumps out of the cabin and hides in the bushes. Todd enters the cabin with a rabbit in his hands. The Loud kids watch through the window. Todd spray paints the rabbit gold and puts it in the bag. Lisa: What is this man doing? leaves the cabin, still holding the bag Lincoln: Follow him… Loud kids quietly sneak down to the man. While doing so, they run into Ben. Ben: AH! What are you kids doing out here?! Lucy: Oh sorry. We were… uh. Lincoln: We were looking for the Ambush. Ben: Wha- who told you? Lucy: Long story. Ben: You need to return back to your cabins now! It’s after midnight and- Lucy: But Stepanek said we could investigate about this beast. Ben: He did?! I mean, ahem, I personally think it will be safer to stay in the cabins. Trust me. Lincoln: Why are you out her then? Ben: I was just getting materials for tomorrow’s events, trying to hide from the Ambush. Anyways, I want you guys to be in your cabins right now! It’s better if you know what’s good for you! off Lincoln: Lynn, stop poking me! Lynn: That’s not me dude! Lincoln: around to see the Ambush right in front of him Oh… it’s just you. Ok then. … Lincoln: Wait… AAAHHH! Lynn: Everyone scatter! family scatters Ambush: Raaah! after Leni Leni: AHH! It’s after me! Why is it the pretty ones who gets chased first?! grabbed AH! I think it wants to eat my brains! Lisa: Wait… are you serious right now? Ambush: Huh? Lisa: You are about to eat, LENI’s brain? Are you kidding me?! You’d rather have Leni’s tiny, incompetent brain than eat mine?! This thick, juice, intelligent, enormous brain of mine?! I’ll have you know that I have a PhD for crying out loud! Ambush: between Leni and Lisa and puts down Leni to chase after Lisa Lisa: Ah! I gotta learn to keep my mouth shut! two run past a large barrel, where Lynn and Lincoln hiding in Lynn: Is he gone? Lincoln: out from top Yeah. I think it is. feet peek out from the bottom and starts walking out slowly Lynn: Why do I have to be on the bottom?! Lincoln: Ssh. Pipe down. You’re gonna get us caught! around to see Ambush right in front of them Uuh… Lynn: He’s right in front of us is he? Lincoln: If I say yes, will you promise you won’t freak out… two break the barrel into pieces and run screaming Ambush: ROOAR! Lynn: running Luna! This would be a good time for some chase music right now! Luna: I can’t dude! I don’t have my guitar, or electricity! Lynn: Then… then just use your mouth! Luna: …You want me to make my music with my mouth? Lynn: Come on! Luna: Uh… chase music with her mouth, though very cringeworthily Lori: Ah! Run in here! Lynn, Leni, and Lily run into long cabin What the? hallways are filled with doors on the side Lori: Which one do we- Lynn: Just scatter! louds run through different doors and the Ambush goes after them. Soon, they all end up entering and leaving from different doors Lori: Who built this place?! Clowns?! past a picture of clowns with Stepanek and then walks back to get closer look Oh my gosh, clowns did build this place. Ambush: ROAR! Lori: Ah! Leni: I’m too young to die! Lincoln: Guys! Go through this door! pushes against the wall in the middle end that appears to have no door. Suddenly, a secret door leading outside appears from nowhere and everyone runs out. The Ambush looks at the camera confused. Lola: How long are we going to keep running from this monster? Lincoln: I’m sure we’ll lose him sometime. hours later Lincoln: running, frustrated Okay, this is going absolutely no where! Lucy: Guys! Over here! runs and hides in the bushes. The Ambush goes to chase after them, but then gets caught in a rope trap Lucy: Ha! Got you! Lincoln: Lucy, what’s going on? Lynn: Yeah? Stepanek: What was that?! gasps You caught this creature! Lucy: Yep! And I know exactly who it is! off mask to reveal Ben Stepanek: Ben?! What are you doing as this beast? Ben: Uh, let me explain! Please! Lucy: No. I’ll explain it. You see… to a flashback Lucy: narrating While you guys were running from the Ambush for hours, I exactly did something and followed Todd, the Poacher as I like to call him. I saw him carry the bag with the rabbits to another man with a black car. Todd: up quietly Scientist: Alright. What do you want now? Todd: I have something here for you. him the bag with golden rabbit Scientist: Oh my goodness! Is this some new species. Todd: Well, it appears to be. Scientist: Oh my! This is amazing! You’ve made a big discovery! Take this as a reward! Todd a suitcase full of money Lucy: That’s when I realized he was being paid for discovering new species of rabbits, as the article in the newspaper read. But, it’s all a hoax, as he spray painted the rabbits in his cabin. Stepanek: I knew that man was up to no good! But how does that explain Ben? Lucy: Simple. I figured that since Ben was outside when we stumbled into him, he had to be the Ambush. His purpose? Protecting the animals from the Poacher. Stepanek: Really? Ben: Yeah. It’s true. I didn’t mean harm. I promise! Lincoln: But why were you chasing us around? Ben: I saw you with Todd. I thought you were working with him. I’m gonna go my bad on that one. Stepanek: Oh, Ben. You didn’t need to go through all of this. Ben: I know, but it was the only way I could protect the animals and this campground! I’m sorry. Stepanek: It’s alright Ben. All’s forgiven. But wait! What about Todd! Lucy: Oh, he’s right here! in a rope trap too Lucy: I used one of his animal traps against him. Lincoln: So… you did all of the work by yourself? Lucy: Yeah, basically. When I said I wanted to investigate this creature, I wasn’t kidding. Todd: This is a lie I tell you! That girl is lying! Lucy: Oh yeah? Than what’s this?! out spray can and the suitcase from his jacket Stepanek: Well, it’s off to jail with you. Ben, get me the phone. Ben: You’re not gonna call on me are you? Stepanek: Well, we might have a little talk after, but it’ll be a secret between you and me. Todd: Uh, those aren’t mine… how did those get there… awkwardly Grr. Stepanek: You keep silent. The cops will be here any minute. Todd: I would’ve gotten way with it too if it wasn’t for you meddling kids and you’re dog! Lincoln:… We don’t have a dog. Todd: Wait, really? Lincoln: Really. Todd: But, don’t these mystery-solving groups usually have a dog with them? Lynn: See? I told you! Lincoln: Well done, Lucy! Lisa: Agreed. You’re work for the team was outstanding. Lucy: It was nothing… but you owe me big time for making me do all the work. Stepnanek: Oh, I’ll be sure the news hears about this! to the next day where the kids head back to Vanzilla. Rita: Oh kids! You’re finally here! Lynn Sr.: Great news! Lana finally fixed Vanzilla up! Lincoln: Wait! We’re you guys just waiting here all night for Lana to fix up the car? Rita: Yeah… so? Lincoln: You did nothing but stand here and wait. All night? Lynn Sr.: Uh… yeah? Lincoln: Ok… just wondering. Lucy: Where’s Lana? Rita: She’s sleeping in Vanzilla. Poor girl worked herself so hard all night. Lynn Sr.: Hey, thank you so much for taking care of the children. Stepanek: Oh, it was nothing. Lynn Sr.: Sorry kids. We had to miss the whole camp we won a trip to. Lincoln: It’s alright Dad. I think this camp might have been just the most interesting place we’ve been too. Loud kids agree, but very awkwardly Rita: Well, we’re glad to hear you guys had a good time… while we just stood here waiting all night… … Ben: Thank you coming and thanks for helping us solve the mystery! Lucy: You’re welcome. It was nothing. Stepanek: You’re welcome to come back here anytime! Loud family drive off back to home as the family waves goodbye to the two. Lynn Sr.: Oh yeah, and I fixed this GPS too. I think I finally got to it! GPS: To reach your destination, first, turn right into the intersection. Lynn Sr.: Wait, there is no intersection here though. Maybe this thing is still broken. GPS: The current driver is not smart enough to find the current destination. Lynn Sr.: Why you piece of-! Lincoln: Oi. Here we go again. Lucy: something moving in the bushes Did you guys see- Lincoln: See what? Lucy: …never mind. van drives off into the road and a creature is seen lurking in the forest, ending the episode. THE END Trivia * Once again, the story was requested by Aartistboy714. ** The character, Scoutmaster Stepanek, Ben Bolde, and Todd Timbers, were created by him too. * This is my longest fanfiction yet. ** This fanfiction took up 22 word document pages. To put that into perspective, most of my fanfictions are usually 14-16 pages only. * If you couldn't tell, this is a parody/mocking of the Scooby Doo franchise. * This is my first fanfiction to star Lucy as the main focus(-ish). * I was planning on releasing this on Halloween, but due to time restraints, it had to be a few days late. Oh well. Category:Episodes